The present invention relates to a timer switch to be installed in a vehicle.
The vehicle is provided with timers for setting the window washer liquid injecting period and the window wiper operating period, etc. And a relatively long set period such as 5, 10, 15 minutes or the like is required in some case.
Conventionally, timers provided with a time constant circuit composed of a condensor and a resistor (hereinafter will be called RC timer circuit) have been generally used for the above purpose.
The RC timer circuit has a simple construction and the operational error thereof is very small when the set period is short, for example several seconds to over ten seconds. However, as the set period lengthens, the operational error enlarges in proportion thereto.
And it is difficult for the RC timer circuit to set a plurality of periods which are approximate to one another.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a timer switch having a RC timer circuit for a vehicle, by which a comparatively long period can be set with little operational error.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a timer switch having a RC timer circuit for a vehicle, by which a large number of periods can be set with little operational error.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a timer switch having a RC timer circuit for a vehicle, of which RC timer circuit is provided with a time ticking means composed of an escape wheel and an anchor.